


A world in red and blue

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KagaAo, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, aokaga - Freeform, female!kagami, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unrelated, or not, writing about Aomine Daiki and his beloved Kagami Taiga. This is actually a half of the things I wrote for the otp battle of the 59th challenge. Just thought I would put them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A night for just the two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami falls to Aomine's teasing after a long time. (Aomine x female!Kagami ~ smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that there is just NO smut of genderbend aokaga in this world and it is depressing for me.

As Aomine slowly and teasingly slid down his hands in all the length of her curved and delicious hips, rubbing his cock between the slot of her intimacy without actually penetrating her, Kagami arched her delicate body into his arms and let out a whimper that surprised both.

He kept her in place, grabbing firmly on to her subtitle moving hips, finger slightly digging into her fair skin, forbidding her to make any move that could end his ministration and she groaned while trembling under his touch.

She buried her fingers so tenderly and desperately into his navy-blue and wet hair, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pushing herself onto him without success.

He kept her still and she whimpered more and more, moaning when he worsened her torture by biting and sucking her sweaty neck, going slowly and as so teasingly to her refined jaw, her flushed cheek and her lips abused by the intense and hot make out session they had on the couch.

Kagami closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, slow and tender in the start, but feral and breathtaking in its last moments. She absentmindedly massaged his scalp, filtering his soft locks with her fingers and offering her throat to his thirsty teeth when he broke the kiss.

Even after all these times together, all these wild and unimaginable sex they had, he was still able to make her lose her mind without much effort. Kagami had never liked it.

She felt strong, independent, she knew she was stubborn and maybe stupid, she was naïve and she hated it when Ahomine fucking Daiki made her feel so good she couldn’t argue or be a total Bakagami.

She was wet enough for the slight motion of his cock between her legs to make lewd sounds that could have embarrassed her to death if only she wasn’t so entranced, so focused, so drawn into him and all of his movements.

Aomine licked her throat and the mark he had just left before licking his way to her chest. He took his time to bath into her breast, his fingers drawing slow circle around her navel. He hummed and rubbed his nose into her boobs, biting her flesh so hard she gasped. “Y-you… stop that!”

They were not as huge as the one he used to be crazily in love with during high school. She spent a long time being uneasy about them just because of him. And, she had hated the fact that he actually made her unsure about her body.

She used to think that they were not enough for his liking and it, as many other superficial things, held her back from confessing to the idiot.

But Aomine had a long time ago proved her that she was very wrong. It appeared that both mutually fell in love and with a person they were not supposed to.

She was not particularly interested in men, but she loved them kind and respectful. He loved women like he loved himself and he loved slutty and low women with big boobs. 

So the result didn’t only surprise them both. Everyone was, except from Kuroko.

He smirked and pinched one of her tits with his fingers, gently biting the other before sucking it. “Why? Don’t you like it?”

She arched until her perfect stomach touch his flat one and moaned, tightening her legs around his waist. “A-Ahomine, please…”

She wanted her tone harsh, but with her erratic and sensual breathing, with the way she kept moving her hips and rubbing herself against his hardened and thick cock, the way she clung into him as if he was going to disappear any time soon, make her less threatening and he could only stretch his smirk wider. “You like it.”

He was on the verge of breaking himself, but with the amount of time both spent far away from each other, he couldn’t fall easily to his lust. He needed to make it up for all the weeks they had missed.

"I am definitely… going to divorce you… bastard!"

He chuckled and straightened himself as she pulled too strongly on his hair. “Still, you like it,” he repeated, slightly wincing in pain and massaging his abused head.

She glared at him, her eyes watery with anger. Quickly, they started shining with enough lust to make both of them come as she drank him from head to crotch. “Daiki,” she moaned, grabbing onto the sheets, undulating and blushing under his deep stare.

He licked his lips, following with narrowed eyes how her breast went up and down with every one of her unsteady breathing, how her flawless skin shined with sweat, how beautiful her blushing face was under the dim lighting of the moon outside and how fucking perfect and cute she was, trying to cover her breast and perfect body and blushing even more. “St-stop staring, pervert!” she averted her eyes, heart beating madly.

"Yeah," he grinned, too overwhelmed with happiness. This total beauty was his and only his. He was way too much of a lucky man and he was never tired of remembering himself of it. "I missed you so much, babe."

She looked back at him, face stunned from a moment, body shivering from his husky voice, heart skipping from his sincerity. “M-me too.” She whispered tenderly. “so much…I need you, please…”

He didn’t need anything else.

Lying on her stomach, tightly locked into his arms, she clenched her wall around him more than few times in the same night. Whispers of words they only shared in these moments and overwhelmed moans were endlessly heard.

He hugged her tight, squeezing her breast against his arms and her back against his chest, devouring her neck and shoulder and back, thrusting into her as if there was no tomorrow, making her squirm and whimper in pleasure, groaning because it always felt so good and it was even better when they had not done it in weeks.

She met his thrusts with her hips, face into a pillow, emerging from it only to kiss him or be kissed senselessly, only to cry when it was too much, hand still locked into his hair.

"So… fuckin’ good, Taiga" he rasped and in one swift movement he made her roll on her back and, faster, stronger, wilder, he made love to her until she couldn’t stand it anymore and cried her orgasm around him and he did the same, unable to stand her sexiness.

"Fuck, I came in…" he cursed, panting heavily and sweating much. He slid his cock out of her with another lewd sound. She winced, rubbing her hand in his back as he leant on his elbow.

"Scared I may get pregnant?" she chuckled, staring at the ceiling with half-closed eyelids, panting as much.

He snorted, falling beside her. “I know you usually don’t like it.”

She shrugged. “Well… Not today.” she exhaled slowly.

"Oh. You sure are eager to get pregnant."

"Fuck you!" she blushed. 

"Ah ha. no, too late."

"You are so romantic." She scoffed disappointedly, giving her back to him with a pout.

"But still you like it." he chuckled, hugging her from behind and laying his chin in her shoulder.

"I am so gonna divorce you."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and closed his eyes. "Love you too, babe."

She tried to shove him away, but he didn’t budge. She let him be, tired as fuck and a bit frustrated. She sighed and stared at her bedside lamp. 

"Hey," he breathed out behind her ear some moment later as he felt she was still awake. "Don’t worry," he buried his face in her neck, sighing in comfort. "I am eager too."

"W-we never talked about having children."

"We just did." he snuggled closer. "Sweet night, babe."

"…A-aho." she whimpered for both of them. Kagami fell asleep with a blush she had never had in years and heart racing with happiness and anticipation. 


	2. Fallen stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami want to travel around the world. (Kagami x Aomine ~ fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling they would be most likely to run away from responsibilities, like that, just them and their stupidities.

Kagami bent his knees on the car hood and tangled his fingers under his head, breathing in so deeply his lungs and throat felt strangled. As he breathed out and gazed at the sky above him, his lips stretched into a large grin.

Everything was so damn perfect and mind-blowing he was still doubting the fact that he was right in the middle of it.

The sky was clear, serene and calm, lighting the cool and chilled night with numerous and glistening stars. It was looking at every single thing, every single living being, directing at them the gleam of the beautiful full-white-moon in its center.

The entire scenery was a silent acting except from the endless song of cicadas, the nocturne cries of random owls, the whisper of the wind and other noises in the distant background.

The sight was so soothing and so relaxing. It gave Kagami some weird and warm feeling in his stomach and made him want to breathe everything in him. If only it was possible he would have done it by now.

Kagami was a moron, a simple-minded guy who never needed pretty much to be happy or full in his life. One who never had that particular taste that made other call him a dumbass because he never cared about the ‘ _life_ ' they lived.

But, even such a guy could understand how much of a privilege it was to witness such wonder of nature. He was aware of it by the cool shiver that ran up his spine every time he focused and noticed its every spectacular detail.

He had never seen anything as beautiful as this.

"Ugh," a weird grumble snapped him suddenly from his focus. "I am dying…" The voice added with a hint of overstatement, imitating the dying sound of an animal.

"W-who would ever remember me if I die here… all alone… ugh. What a loss for the whole humanity."

Kagami sighed and half-closed his eyelids, eyes briefly glancing to his right. He shook his head in disappointment and looked up to the sky again.

"I will make sure to haunt every single one of you. All the people who denied the fabulous me!" he groaned louder.

Kagami did nothing to restrain the vein popping on to his forehead. He nudged the curled body on his right with his foot, threatening to make him fall of the car hood.

"Oi, oi, Ahomine, shut up, will you?"

Aomine remained on his side, back facing the redhead, staring ahead of him with a straight face, despite his blabber. He tried hitting Kagami with his hand, but with no real purpose and it ended up chasing air endlessly. “You, shut up, Bakagami! I am broken. Let me complain, asshole!”

"Asshole yourself." Kagami snorted, glaring at his neck. "Stop being a crybaby."

"I just drove 400 miles non stop, you fucking ungrateful! Once I recover I am so going to drive your ass into… Uhg… " he moaned and curled into a smaller ball.

Kagami lifted himself on his elbows, slightly peering at Aomine and snickered, satisfied. “That is if you  _do_  recover.”

"Bastard." Aomine growled, glaring at Kagami from the corner of his eyes, not daring to move his body. "I will beat you so bad, asshole…" Aomine continued mumbling unintelligible words and Kagami chuckled as he looked up to the sky again.

Silence fell on them again, both enjoying the view and the sensation in each other company. It was hundred times better because they were not alone. And, it was thousand times perfect because they were not with just anyone.

Kagami spotted a shooting star and grinned childishly, marveled. He closed his sparkling eyes and made a wish, cheeks pink at this behavior.

In the deepness of his heart, he asked for plenty other moments like this. He asked for the two of them to always do it together. For the two of them to go all around the world and find out more beautiful places they could fully enjoyed. And always together.

"What are you doing?" Aomine asked suspiciously, not looking back at him. Kagami coughed in embarrassment and looked away from him, shutting up his foolishness. "No-nothing."

"Huh uh, I am so going to believe you." He scoffed before yawning. Aomine closed his eyes in a tired sigh.

"You never believed me anyway." Kagami rolled his eyes and turned toward him, peering into Aomine’s personal space. "Hey, you sleeping already?"

"Go away, Kagami."

Kagami hissed, pouted and bit his neck.

"Aww, aww, what was that for you asshole?" Aomine palmed the abused area and tried to get up. The redhead quickly locked him into an embrace, curling perfectly behind him. "Oi, oi," Aomine complained as always when he had to be the little spoon.

Kagami buried his flushed face in the crook of his neck and silence him by hugging him tightly against his chest. Aomine stiffened in surprise and hid his blushing face in the crook of his elbow.

"How many days until we reach the next town?" Kagami whispered on to his skin, making him shiver.

"Dunno exactly. Why? You tired already?" Aomine exhaled as Kagami gently kissed his neck, lips brushing tenderly against his skin from his jaw to his shoulder.

"As if." Kagami’s hand found its way under Aomine’s tank top, sliding up to his chest and to his nipples for a little teasing. He rubbed his nose on tanned skin, breathing his scent in so obviously it made Aomine moan and blush.

"Taiga,"

"We need to reach a town soon. So we can have a room for just the two of us."

Aomine chuckled and buried his ass deep into Kagami’s half-hard crotch as the redhead now slid his hand down into his pants. “You shy about some cicadas spotting your dick?”

Kagami bit him again, a small smile on his lips. “Aho. I am worried about your moans scaring the poor owls.”

"Never gonna happen. What do you think the backseat of the car is here for?"

"Doing you in a car doesn’t mean your cries will not be heard from outside, moron."

"Who said I was the one who was gonna cry?" Aomine turned and hugged him back.

"Aren’t you tired to death?"

"I recovered a long while ago."

"Why am not I surprised." he chuckled and, with his man, started giving to the sky the best and most sensual make out session it had never seen. 

Locked in each other’s arms, they shone brighter than any other stars in the broad sky.

The moon cried with joy because it had found two of his fallen stars. 


	3. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami hates sleeping alone. (Kagami x Aomine ~ Aomine x Kagami ~ fluff)

He slept, woke up, slept, woke up, again and again, turning, rolling, using the entire space of their soft king-size bed, sighing, yawning, stretching endlessly, whining, yet the umpteenth time he opened his eyes, there was no Aomine in bed near him.

Even though he was dead tired from today’s activities at the fire station and even though he had to wake up soon to go there again, he couldn’t bring himself to truly fall asleep.

He was clearly exhaustive, but he was missing something so important. He was missing warmth he got accustomed and obsessed with over the years, warmth he was so fuckin’ not used to sleep without. And, damn.

He usually was the last to go to bed, almost always after Aomine. And, now he could understand why the tanned man was always so grumpy in the morning. It was torture. He was now conscious that he had made him suffer and if (he hoped so) Aomine missed him as much as he was missing him right now, then the guy had known hell more than necessary.

It was seriously no joke, not something he could get accustomed to. Being extremely tired, but not being able to sleep; badly wanting Aomine near, but not having him even a little; being so cold and missing his warmth.

“Fuck,” he breathed out weakly, head-butting his pillow, giving up on trying to sleep. He faced the ceiling, sighing deeply, eyes burning with tiredness, but not eager to close themselves for a long time.

He had no choice but to stare at the ceiling and he could notice how fucking white it was and it was too much of a fucking white for him. Kagami then decided that he could end up hating white if he didn’t start thinking about something else. So, he tried looking at it, without actually looking.

He let his mind wandered free and remembering him everything he did the day before (because now it was past midnight).

How he went to the station with the best mood he could have afforded in months, how he kept smiling and running everywhere like a stupid dog and how he had been uselessly in danger when a fire started in a building and he spaced out a moment.

All of this because a fucking sex’s god brought him breakfast to bed the same morning. Yeah, it meant that he actually fuckin’ cooked breakfast himself and the thought almost killed Kagami any time his mind brought it up.

Kagami noticed a creepy smile on his face; he shook his head in disgust and frowned with a grunt. He rolled onto his stomach, frowning again when he felt the pain in his legs. “Stupid him,” he mumbled.

Stupid him for making him run more than necessary in a sole day.  _Really fucking him._  He cursed internally with embarrassment at his own behavior.

Kagami looked at the bed’s head, trying to think about something else. His mind wandered again and he didn’t even notice it when he started thinking about the day they bought the bed. Aomine acted like a real child, a really bothersome grown-up child. He jumped on the beds, using them as trampoline while saying he was checking their resistance and what he implied in front of a lot of people embarrassed Kagami to his hair.

The redhead cursed and growled, secretly wishing he could play too because, damn, it sounded so much fun. But he had to act responsible because someone in their relationship had to be.

And suddenly, Aomine got too close and in trying to push him away, both ended up on a bed, wrestling and jumping like two monkeys. And, even though he kept complaining, he could never hide the grin in his eyes. 

Kagami chuckled and turned to his side for comfort. His smile faded quickly when he noticed that his condition had not change. He sighed again tiredly, but mostly with frustration and closed his eyes, only to open them some minutes later. It was no joke how seriously annoying he was feeling right now. Trying to think had made it worse.

His half-open eyelids allowed him to spot their wardrobe. It was a huge mess because Aomine left his clothes everywhere and didn’t fold them. But he didn’t notice it, not now. His eyes focused on a particular shirt, the one Aomine wore the entire day,

He stretched his hand absentmindedly, knowing he couldn’t reach it, but still trying. He caught air with his hand and the more he stared at the shirt, the more he wanted to bury his nose in and, fuck, the more he thought about this particular scent, the more he got strange.

He was only holding back because he found it not fair for the tanned man, but hell, it was too unbearable.

Aomine was right on the floor in the living room, immersed in some documents he brought home, bent over the small table. Kagami stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall just to look at him from this angle.

The way he was leaning over the table, his neck moving every three minutes, his skin shinning under the bright lighting, his hands slowly running through his beautiful dark hair from time to time, his body barely moving with his breath, subsiding with tired and loud sighs, everything cried perfection in a way that got Kagami madly hard in his pants.

“Hey,” he called softly, sitting in the sofa right behind Aomine with a mug of hot coffee he managed to make without reaching his apex. Aomine was briefly startled by his sudden appearance. He didn’t notice the other in the kitchen, too immersed in his work and it was ok. Kagami could forgive him so little.

“Hey!” he answered back with a broken whisper, not completely turning to face Kagami, but straightening in a pathetic attempt at releasing the pain in his back. Kagami bit his inner lip at how nearly broken his husband was.

“I made some coffee,” he announced, bringing the mug to his lips when Aomine properly turned to him with an appreciative smile. “You should rest. Like, now.”

“Sorry. I…” Aomine trailed off, genuinely sorry for bothering him. “I really…”

Kagami swallowed the hot liquid with a sigh. “Shhhh,” he silenced him, taking another sip, gently pushing him to the ground while attacking his lips. Aomine was surprised by the sudden attack, but he had completely recovered from it by the time his back reached the floor.

He swallowed the coffee Kagami had intimately shared with him, licking the corner of his lips and staring as the redhead had already made his way to his groin. Cold fingers traced hot dark skin in a seductive caress and he pulled Aomine’s shirt to have total access to his stomach.

Aomine shuddered, eyes closing and mouth slowly opening itself for deep breath.

Kagami lustfully kissed the strand of blue hair under his navel and followed them to their source. He caressed and bit Aomine’s shaft under the thin fabric of his pants. “Taiga,” he moaned, lifting himself on his elbows. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t you tell?” Kagami smirked looking up at him without stopping his caresses.

“Uh, kind of. Just didn’t expect my poor soul to be attacked in my own apartment and by my own husband.” He smirked back while suppressing a shudder.

 Kagami snorted and lifted himself too, hands still working on Aomine’s clothed member. He straddled Aomine and rubbed their noses together, lips lightly brushing against each other. “Well, you need to see your expectation all again, don’t you?”

Aomine barked a genuine laugh that Kagami swallowed by kissing him. “Where the hell did they send my pure and innocent Kagami, huh? What happened to you?” both lips finally did more than brushing against each other.

Kagami started kissing him chastely, again and again, gently and slowly. Their little pecks resonated endlessly in the apartment and it sounded cute, intimate, almost idiotic.

“Well, I still  _really_  need to work.”

“Take a break.”

Peck.

“I can’t.” he growled.

“Please?”

Peck. Peck.

“Don’t do that to me, Kagami.” he whined.

“Do what?”

Peck.

“ _That!_ ”

“Why not? You like it.”

Peck. Peck. Peck.

“You devil.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Peck.

Aomine finally gave up, too tired to fight against Kagami and his own body. He sat up, grabbing Kagami’s hips firmly. “Seriously, who the hell are you?” Kagami buried his hands in the tanned man’s hair, caressing and massaging his scalp, making him relax under his gentle caress. “Kagami.”

"I doubt it." he exhaled.

“Then, someone you should never let alone in bed, aho.”

“I am  _never_  going to let you alone anywhere.” He growled, but they kissed deeply.

“Sound good.”

“And what now?”

“What are you thinking about?” he asked impatiently.

“Well, I have a serious problem down there. I think it is your fault. How about you take care of it?”

“No problem. Just fuckin’ take me to bed.”

“Deal. I hope you will remember tomorrow how really needy you were tonight.”

"S-shut up! It is all your fault."

"Is not it!"


	4. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's coming out to his father. Aomine is beside him. (Aomine x Kagami ~ hurt comfort)

 

This is inspired from [this](http://patron-cherub.tumblr.com/post/76945827328/coming-out-by-harukaneko). This beautiful and perfect art gives me so much feel I just can’t.  

~

Kagami could tell it was painful. It was actually more than obvious for him because he knew how strong and rough he was as a man.

Still, he couldn’t help it.

His grip on Aomine’s hand was the only and only one thing that allowed him to stand still at the moment. So, he put all the strength he could afford to make sure he didn’t lose the contact.

His calloused and sweaty fingers were messily and strongly tangled with Aomine’s shaky one, nails almost digging into the poor tanned flesh. But Aomine did nothing to protest or withdraw his hand from his grip because both needed it.

And Kagami needed it bad.

Here they were: two big and independent young men, eyes determined, but heart completely devastated, holding hands and standing proud in front of Kagami’s father, talking about their mutual and endless love.

"I love him, dad. I really do."

He was standing there for Aomine. It was the tanned man’s fault if his heart and mind couldn’t take it anymore and need the truth to be told. It was his fault if he had enough or hiding, simulating, lying and faking. It was his fault if every days were full of pink and full of blue, yet he could tell no one how happy Aomine was making him.

It was his fault if he loved him so much. Everything was because of Aomine and he was suffocating from not being able to tell the entire world.  _Everything is because of him. Everything is because of Aomine. I am happy because of Aomine. I feel alive because of Aomine. I can’t live without Aomine._

Saying these words he meant so much was more difficult than he thought it would. Now his heart was painfully agitated against his ribcage, his legs were shaking and he was feeling extremely nauseous under the shocked and bemused gaze directed at him.

If it was not for Aomine’s presence beside him, for the strength that his hand was giving him at the moment, for the sake of the love he would never give to anyone, Kagami would have knelt like a miserable ant and begged God for everything to stop right now.

Seeing the person who had always smiled to you, who had always forgiven whatever you did, who had always been with you, who had always protected and loved you during the good and bad times, who had always believed in you, who had always been full of hope toward you;

Seeing him wearing an expression of deep sorrow and betrayal because of you; seeing him so broken because of one sole sentence that escaped your lips. It would have been the most painful thing, only, if Kagami had never felt worse.

He could still remember. How he felt when he saw Aomine lying nearly dead in the middle of a road after the tanned man had jumped in to save a distracted Kagami.

He could still remember it and it was still so awfully painful.

Kagami’s chest felt heavy and frozen. No breathing, no heart beating, no blood rushing to it.

He could still remember how broken and lost he was while waiting for Aomine to wake up, while seeing him so hurt.

This feeling was unique and the worst.

"I am sorry, dad." was Kagami’s umpteenth apology as he held on to his swollen cheek, squeezing Aomine’s hand so tightly even though he knew it was painful.

Seeing his dad like that could do nothing.

What could kill Kagami was the thought, the possibility of losing Aomine.

What brought him here and made him say these words was the realization that he had definitely met his other half and that he seriously couldn’t bear with not yelling it to the sun or thanking the moon.

Kagami kept Aomine from doing anything unnecessary out of anger after he got hit.

"I am sorry, dad."

It was like a song, him apologizing and his father bursting even violently into a feral rage. It was like a song, not a happy one, not a sad one. Just a song he wanted it to end.

Kagami glanced over at Aomine. He was full of rage, full of instinct, radiating anger from the spot where Kagami confined him because he didn’t want him to hit his father back.

His eyes were full of despair, Kagami could tell. _Why? Why is it so difficult to accept us? We don’t even want your blessing; we just want you to let us love each other. We just want you to know about it._  Was what Aomine’s eyes were screaming desperately because he was struggling to stay silent since Kagami asked him to.

"Kagami Taiga," his dad called out firmly and coldly. "Yo-you are not my son anymore. I am so not going to accept this bullshit. I am disinheriting you." He eyed them both and made a face at the way they kept holding hands in front of him.

Kagami looked at him briefly, eyes unabashed and unfocussed, and then turned toward Aomine once again.

Aomine was shocked, staring at his father in disbelief.

Aomine’s father simply turned him the cold shoulder and stopped talking to him, his mother did the same, but mostly because of his father.

The worst for Aomine had been to see his mother cry. He had been a bad guy and a bad child all his life, but never had he made her cry so much. It had been more difficult for him after seeing her like that than both of them had ever expected and he was still in the process of getting past it.

So, it wouldn’t be fair if Kagami didn’t go through the same thing.

Still, whoever was crying or yelling or hitting him, he felt nothing like remorse or guilt.

At first he was afraid and stressed and now he was feeling sad, miserable like he had never been in his life and more in pain than what a swollen cheek could afford to him.

But he felt nothing like regret. No voice in his head was trying to make him back away, to free the hand he was holding on to and changed everything.

He looked at Aomine and soon the latter turned to him, obviously shocked by what Kagami’s father was still saying and that Kagami himself had stopped listening to because he had only one thing mattering to him at the moment.

Blue and red locked in a strange and deep kind of way. Aomine’s surprised and shocked face fell after a moment. And, the way it softened while he was looking at Kagami, the way Aomine properly intertwined their trembling fingers and started squeezing his hand as if he was never going to let go no matter what happened, made him so warm in the chest and so strong.

"If it is what you want, then, I am no longer your son."

His dad stopped in his track and tilted his head dangerously, taken aback by what he just heard. “Wha-what did you say?”

The look of disgust and hatred on his beloved father’s face was breathtaking and so damn painful, but he had made his choice.

He cared for his father and their relation, but unfortunately for his father, there was someone he cared much more about. Even more than his own life. “I am sorry, dad.”

Kagami didn’t exactly register what followed. His father dashed toward him again, but this time he didn’t make it to him. 

"Forget the Kagami name. I have never knew you."

~

Aomine slightly patted Kagami’s bandaged cheek as he finished taking care of it. Kagami opened his eyes as Aomine started tidying up the aid kit and looked tenderly at him. “Thank you,” he muttered hazily. Aomine nodded.

"I guess that I no longer have a father, nor a name, do I? At least mom is ok with us."

Aomine stiffened immediately and, then, slowly looked up to him with the most sorry face he had ever worn. Kagami had always been extremely close to his family, not like him and he was really guilty. “Taiga,” he called fondly. “I am so-“

"Aomine Taiga," Kagami cut him suddenly with a childish grin, spelling the name with stress put on each letter. "It sounds good, doesn’t it?" he inquired, eyes burning with sudden excitement and cheeks bright pink.

Aomine stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly opened in shocked. Kagami looked at him expectantly, his embarrassment growing. “S-say something, aho!” he mumbled.

Aomine’s surprised face suddenly turned into a blushing one. And as Kagami blushed harder while spluttering insults, he blushed harder too and insulted him back.

They ended up laughing at each other with genuine fun.

"Taiga," Aomine called as both calmed down. Kagami smiled when Aomine gently caressed his other cheek while looking at him as if he was the treasure of all treasure.

"It does. It sounds good. Hell, even better than mine." he chuckled and then, leant for a tender kiss. "Taiga, I love you."

"I know. Me too."

"Never doubt it."

"Ok."

"No matter what."

"Yeah. This is not going to ever happen, Daiki." 


	5. Behave too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is not finding the right shirt for his lover.

Aomine tried on the umpteenth shirt, looked at himself in the mirror with an annoyed frown on his face and turned. He sighed and stopped in front of the redhead sitting like a monk on the bed.

Kagami frowned slightly, grabbed his chin between his fingers, hummed slowly, tilted his head on each side and motioned him (with his index) to turn around.

Aomine did so without complaint, just his eternal scowl on the face. He stopped in front of Kagami again, sighing of relief when the redhead finally gave him a thumb up. “This one!” he said with a wide grin plastered on his cute face.

The tanned man held his hips and sighed again. “Geez, finally. You are so picky.” he complained.

“I am not picky, your clothes are just weird.” Kagami averted his eyes with guiltiness.

Aomine snorted while eying him suspiciously. “Whatever,” he waved him off and left the room. “I am going to be late now.”

Kagami followed as Aomine picked his phone, his wallet and his key on the way to the entrance door. Once he found everything, he announced while reaching the door. “Okay, I am leaving.”

Kagami stopped not too far away from him and Aomine leant back for a goodbye kiss.

“D-don’t put your tongue in…”

“Don’t blush like that or I really will be late.” he whispered huskily.

“I am not, j-just go already.” the redhead pushed him gently to the outside.

“Ok, ok,” Aomine scoffed. “Behave yourself, lil’ tiger.” He smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, daddy.” Kagami rolled his eyes with a slight blush. Aomine pulled out his tongue and gave him a seductive wink before closing the door after him.

Kagami remained motionless some seconds, then he leant on the wall and sighed deeply.

“Why the hell is he so fucking good looking in everything he wears…” He muttered, dissatisfied with not having found of what to hide Aomine’s sex appeal. “You gotta behave yourself  _too_ , Aho.” 

 


	6. Daddy & Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Behave too. Just a little tale of how stupid and totally cute they can be. (Kagami x Aomine ~ smut & fluff)

Slow steps led Aomine to his bedroom’s door. His feet were burdened by tiredness, but his body was eager to reach the room as he thought of what was awaiting him inside. He could be tired to death or lifeless after a so long day, but thinking about his other half waiting for him, always made his body eager.

He opened and closed the said door behind him as quietly as he could while scanning the surrounding. As expected the redhead was lying, asleep, on the bed, holding under him a pillow that Aomine easily recognized as his very own.

He smirked proudly and walked to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He sat on the bed near Kagami and leant over him to kiss his unguarded and exposed nape.

Aomine hummed, stealing small hint of Kagami’s attractive scent in the process. He slightly climbed down his spine with his kisses, doing the opposite way with his tongue just to murmur huskily in his ears. “Daddy is back, Taiga.” Aomine put on a funny smile.

The same smile appeared on Kagami’s lips, even before the redhead opened his eyes. Kagami sighed and rolled on his back and Aomine straightened himself to look at his feline lover as the latter stretched his numb body.

He threw his hands above his head while yawning tastelessly and arched his back slightly, revealing tempting pieces of his creamy flat stomach. Yeah, exactly like a feline. Aomine thought, wetting his lips in approbation.

Kagami blinked several times to fully awake his brain and eased the tingling in his eyes. He locked his gaze on the tanned man above him, different expressions flashing in his eyes. Aomine could read surprise, relief and sincere affection in the shiny red eyes of his tiger and he couldn’t help, but smirk.

“Welcome back, moron.”

Aomine chuckled, mostly because of this very funny and groggy tone Kagami used to insult him. “How was…” Kagami trailed off to heave another exaggerated and indelicate yawn. “…your day?” he cracked opened his eyes one after another. Soon again, he was staring deeply, but at the same time absentmindedly, in these intense navy-blue eyes. He bathed gladly in the delectable mix of Aomine’s sweat and cologne and his lips stretched in to a gentle smile. Without noticing, his hands started looking for something on Aomine to make contact with.

No wonder Aomine’s body was always eager to reach their home and, of course, their bedroom. Kagami was irresistible.

“Good, I guess.” He leant and kissed Kagami’s forehead before getting up. He walked to the wardrobe and finished undressing. “Tiresome, too.”

“Too bad I was not here.” Kagami rolled on his side and followed all of Aomine’s movements, head resting in his palm, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Yeah, too bad.” He agreed, too tired to argue. He removed the white shirt Kagami took a century to choose for him the very same morning and the redhead bit his lips discreetly at the sigh in front of him.

When Aomine bothered enough to hang it to a hanger, Kagami approved it with a teasing, “Good daddy,” and Aomine snarled.

“Should I heat the meal now?”

“No, don’t bother. I already ate.”

“Hmm.” Kagami eyed him silently, almost pouting because he never liked it when Aomine skipped his meals.

Aomine got rid of the last piece of cloth remaining on him and threw it on Kagami’s face. “Here, present!”

“F-fuck off,” Kagami jolted with an embarrassed expression. He threw it back at him. “What the fuck!?” he shouted with disgust.

“You are too cute, Taiga.”

“The hell I am.”

“Yes you are, baby. Still blushing over underpants when you did much worse with what wears it.”

“I-I… I did n-no such thing, moron!” he blushed furiously.

“What an impolite and dishonest child.”

Aomine grabbed his towel and rushed to the bathroom before Kagami reached back to the pillows he was definitely going to throw at him. His hoarse laughing could still be heard even after the door was closed. But it died soon as he started to silently appreciate the burning and relaxing sensation of hot water.

Kagami quickly felt bored while waiting for him on the bed. He spent all the day without the other man, but some minutes while Aomine enjoyed his bath seemed more boring. He grabbed one of Aomine’s t-shirt on his way to the bathroom and wore it on his trunk.

Aomine whistled when Kagami walked toward him. He peered at his exposed firm legs, giving an appreciative look to how sexy he was finding Kagami’s body. “Good boy,” he praised. “Come see Daddy,” he extended his wet and soapy arms toward the redhead.

Kagami fumed and sat on the empty bathtub’s edge. “Stop with that, pervert,” he averted his eyes and scowled in an attempt to appear angrier and not at all eager.

“Stop what?” Aomine tilted his head on the side, feigning innocence.

“This stupid ‘daddy’ thing.” Kagami snarled.

“Dunno what you are talking about, beside you are the one who started it.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Just stop it now, please.”

“Why? It is cute.”

“No.” Kagami answered firmly. “Nothing is cute.” He glared.

Aomine smirked at his answer and Kagami quickly understood that he shouldn’t continue to look at him. But Aomine rinsed his soapy body to properly show him his brave and awaken manhood. He could definitely not avert his eyes from the perfect sight.

“This,” Aomine massaged his neck and his hand slid down to his little him. It wandered around his length and slightly jerked it off. “…is cute.” He moaned.

Kagami obviously and absentmindedly licked his lips, trailing virtual kisses downward the too-far-away body, right under Aomine’s arrogant gaze. He would never voice it, but it was indeed cute and even more. It was fucking sexy.

Kagami gulped painfully when the distance between both bodies became unbearable. “Daiki, I-”

“Is it cute or not, Boy?” he firmly cut Kagami off, smirking proudly.

Kagami bit his lips and glared at him. But it was not scaring at all. “I will… not say it.”

“Yeah?” Aomine chuckled between his moans, still jerking himself off under the hot water and gosh, Kagami was melting. “Say it, Taiga,” he huskily commanded, but Kagami only glared.

“You are so stubborn.” Aomine scoffed. He closed his eyes and arched his body, leaning his head back on the tiled wall. “Taiga,” he sighed, hastening his movements.

Hands coming from nowhere suddenly stop him when his breathing became more erratic, indication that he was getting close. Before he could register what was happening, Aomine was spun against the wall and stabbed by something really hard. His ass clenched in anticipation and a smirk drew his lips apart.

“Took you long enough,” he teased.

“Fuck you,”

Aomine chuckled at the way Kagami moaned it and exposed his neck to the redhead who instantly started biting and licking it. Kagami roamed his hands on royal-shape ABS and nipples before seizing hard and tanned flesh.

Aomine shuddered, dropping his head on Kagami’s shoulder. He threw his hand in his back to catch Kagami’s locks and another one to grab his thigh. “You seem very eager to do it. It is kind of surprising.”

Kagami gulped and kissed his cheek, soon reaching Aomine’s lips. “Aomine” he pleaded, almost as a whimper.

Aomine wanted to laugh at him, despite his own unbearable boner, despite the torturing sensation that Kagami’s plea sent in him. “I beg you,”

“Rare for you to beg.”

“Aomine, I love you.”

“How low, Taiga.” He finally barked a laugh, unable to keep it anymore. Kagami didn’t feel the less irritated. He indeed was too busy, clinging to Aomine like a bug to a flower, making sure no piece of Aomine’s body escaped his caresses.

“Did you miss me that much?”

Kagami buried his face in the crook of his tanned neck, rubbing his wet body against Aomine’s. “Too long,” the redhead answered in a muffled voice.

“Huh?” Aomine turned his head to look at Kagami, ruffling his soppy hair. “What are you babbling about, child?” he scoffed.

“The last time I… I do you.” Kagami confessed with his hidden face. Aomine remained silent a moment and finally faced the wall, sighing deeply. “You don’t want to?” asked Kagami, finally looking up to him.

“I don’t like it.”

Kagami’s lips parted a little in surprised and frustration. “Aomine, I…”

“Will you fucking ask me for permission every time you want to take the lead?”

“But, last time I hur…”

“I will not break so easily. Just fuck me when you want to fuck me, baka.”

“D-don’t use this word!!” Kagami scolded, his embarrassment even filling his tone.

Aomine snarled and leant forward. “Whate… nhnnnn, Oi, fuck! Can’t you just… warn me??” Kagami licked his lips and bit it before leaning over Aomine’s back to ravish his nape. His fingers followed the trail of water on Aomine’s slot and wasted no time in entering him.

“Oww, just, oww, one step… one step at a time, moron!!”

“Sorry, can’t wait!” Kagami quickly found the particular spot in Aomine that made him arched and moaned more in pleasure than in pain. Once he was sure it was it, he just assaulted it as many times as he could, with as many fingers as Aomine could bear, scissoring Aomine’s entrance.

Aomine became a mess of moans and shivers, his hips started jolting against Kagami’s fingers, saying that they were not enough anymore. Kagami removed his clothes.

His extra-hard member sighed of relief when he presented it in front of Aomine’s entrance, soon penetrating him. Aomine growled and hissed, moving his hips at the same rhythm as Kagami’s. The redhead groaned, leaning again to kiss his neck.

“Sorry I couldn’t wait to find the lube. Does it hurt?”

“Can I foot-fist you? Please?” Aomine groaned.

“Right.” he breathed out guiltily.

“Just move.” Aomine ordered and Kagami complied, moving back and forth, gritting his teeth in painful pleasure as Aomine tightened around him. “Oh, fuck, fuck Aomine.” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s thigh so hard he was sure to leave marks.

He moved his tanned hips to meet Kagami’s hits and deepened it.

Kagami jerked him off while pounding into him, kissing his feverish skin all over.

Aomine moaned and tilted his head so that Kagami could easily kiss him. It was deep and breathtaking. Aomine didn’t even try to lead the kiss; he let Kagami engulfed his tongue in his mouth as if he owned it.

“Taiga,” he groaned weakly, slowly and surely reaching his apex in fast breathing.

“Dai-Daiki no… !! Not now-”

~

“You are so lame, Bakagami!” Aomine laughed, nude body lying on its stomach

“S-shut up.” Kagami kept his legs intertwined with Aomine’s as he hid his red face in a pillow.

“How can you come when you ask me not to. You like to do me raw so bad, huh? You like it so bad, Taiga. You were whining to do me raw. So lame.”

“I-I told you to shut up!” he rolled on Aomine’s back and tried to strangle him.

“Ow, ow, get up of my ass! Don’t lie on me. G-get up!”

“Shut the hell up! You were not so bitchy under the shower.”

“What did you just say? I will fucking kill you!” Aomine tried to kick him. Kagami dodged and started running all-nude in the apartment. “Try, lil’ bitch!” he threw over his shoulders.

Aomine forgot the dull pain in his back and chased after him, threatening darkly. “Bakagami, you are dead.”

Here is the tale of two grown-up men who like to run nude in an apartment, yelling and cursing at each other in the middle of the night.


	7. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami knows how to calm his man.

When Kagami received that text saying that Aomine’s dog partner had been shot while trying to protect his blue hair master, he rushed everything he was doing and headed home almost immediately.

He was not surprised to find a pretty depressed Aomine sitting on their balcony; dark hoody covering his bowed head and an empty can of beer crushed in his hand.

He sat on the floor, right near him and tried to pull down his hoody. Aomine flinched at the contact and made it clear with a growl that he was not in the mood. “Leave me alone.” He had spat harshly.

Kagami merely sighed and patted his back because he knew that at this moment, there was possibly no other place he could or should be except from this particular one. And well, he had dropped whatever he was doing at work to make sure Aomine was alright, so it would be stupid to just leave him alone. Besides he all but feel like doing that with the state Aomine currently was.

Even though he was bad with dogs, he felt sad too, maybe not as much as Aomine. After all, the tanned man practically raised this dog, being all proud and responsible over it. Aomine was not the same, uncaring and easily bored, guy he used to be back in high school, so he knew there was no way he wouldn’t not be depressed after that incident.

He looked over Aomine with a tender gaze as his hand gently fell on his back in a soothing and regular caress. Aomine didn’t protest against this one and soon started relaxing under his touch. Kagami eventually applied more pressure and grazed his covered skin with his nails, just so slightly, exactly like how he knew Aomine liked it.

One, two kisses on his shoulder and a warm thigh rubbing softly against his tanned one were enough to finally pull him from his cocoon. The redhead was sure he hadn’t seen Aomine so down since long time ago and the sight sent a thousand of tiny needles down his chest.

Kagami pushed his hoodie away and slowly dug his fingers in his hair, massaging his nape as he studied his features. Aomine seemed stressed on top of being chagrined and also, Kagami was able to read the guilt in the way he mercilessly bit on to his lips.

“It is not your fault.” He muttered before kissing him away of the gesture. It was a brief and chaste kiss, but it was enough to make him stop. Aomine’s empty gaze came back to life and soon enough settled on Kagami’s lips, like he was seeking for the momentary warmth.

They smiled shyly under the scrutiny before Aomine ravished them. His kiss was somewhat hesitant and fragile, but tender and full of gratitude. Among them all, Kagami found himself appreciating more the love Aomine’s lips awkwardly put in to the contact.

In exchange, he allowed his own lips to be as reassuring and cajoling as he felt like being in such situation.

“I am sorry… didn’t want to yell at u…”

“I know. It is ok.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can easily win the Idiot Award.

Kagami’s steps were heavier and wobbly as he entered the living room and his heart did a triple backflip at the sight of the man leaning against the couch. The room was brighter and livelier than he had ever seen it and he was suddenly too self-conscious of the fact that he was a human and not just any living being.

Aomine’s shoulders tensed abruptly and his body stiffened instantly upon spotting the redhead’s figure in the corner of his eyes. He shifted a little bit while leaning on the couch’s arm and focused on an idle bug on the wall.  

Kagami dropped boneless on the couch near him, glance shuttling back and forth between the room’s furniture -as if looking for what to say- before he opened his mouth. “Uhm… I... I found  _this_  while-uhm- folding your coat,” handling it with certain care -velvet texture burning the rough tips of his trembling fingers more than it should- Kagami gestured a small mahogany-colored box for Aomine to see. The tanned man didn’t move a lash, Kagami didn’t check.

He swallowed hard while finally settling his glance on his laps and Aomine, shrugging a bit too excessively to be casual, answered in a rusty and breathless voice. “Oh, yeah, did you?” 

Kagami briefly glanced at the box and looked back at his laps as if it was a forbidden sight, hand stretching to rub his nape but stopping mid-way before falling on his laps again like it didn’t exactly know what to do. “Uhm-y-yeah…I did.”

Aomine shifted and pulled an invisible cushion from under his thighs, Kagami swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat and wiped the sweat running on his nose.

_Silence._

_Awkwardness._

“S-so… uhm… I am sorry about that…”

“O- _kay_ ,” Aomine answered like he didn’t know what else to say –and,  _really?_ , he didn’t because he was obviously waiting for anything but an apology.

_Does this mean it is a no?_

Aomine’s furious heartbeat slowed in dread and his chest tightened painfully, but Kagami’s voice made his heart skip anew. “W-was I supposed to find it later or something… or is it ok now? I mean… I can put it back and…” Kagami panted and ran a hand through his damp hair, eyes swirling in his skull as he shut them.

“A-actually, it…” Aomine tasted his own tongue and shifted again, lips struggling to spit the words he had thought about 24/7 during three –suffocating- whole months.

“ _Shit_ \- I… I don’t even know if it is for me… it can’t be!”

“ _What_?” Aomine frowned and craned his way to look at him.

“I should not have…I don’t know why I took it, b-but I didn’t think beforehand so –uhm- I am really sorry, I mea-OUCH!”

Kagami fell backwards, victim of a vile cushion and it took him a little longer than normal to stand and glared angrily at Aomine. “What the fuck was that for?”

“You talk way too much, Bakagami!” Aomine’s shoulders were still a bit too stiff and his heart was still stubbornly trying to rip his chest, but the need to hit Kagami right now was stronger than any of that because he was still  _not_ waiting for some apologies. “It is ok for you to have it now if you want to, so fucking stop apologizing already! You are pissing me off!!!”

Kagami remained stunned after the outburst, for various reasons. He opened his lips and breathed in deeply, but said nothing and shut them in a straight line with a scowl.

Aomine’s blood started boiling and his hands tightened into a fist. “What the hell are you waiting for, Bakagami?”

“Stop calling me that, bastard!! I… I am trying to think, okay?”

“And when will you start  _actually_  thinking? When did you even start thinking, idiot? Ah- no, wait!” he sighed, holding his palm to silence him and shaking his head. “I don’t want to know. Forget I said anything. I get it!” Aomine turned on his heels, grabbing his cardigan and his keys.

Kagami’s eyes widened and as he grabbed Aomine’s arm to hold him back, he was sure he had never run so fast. “Wai-wait! What did you get? Where are you going?” he was also sure he had never be this panicked, not even when he had discovered this box and thought that maybe Aomine was going to propose to someone else.

Aomine shoved him away. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he snarled. “I get that you don’t want it, but you could have rejected me with more respect, man. I was pissing my pants trying to ask you to marry me and you just stand here saying that you are… you are – _thinking!”_ Aomine’s gestures were so violent Kagami took a step back, though not far enough to let him escape. He was so full of rage, Kagami doubted that even a kiss could calm him down like usual.

“H-hey, who said I am rejecting you?”

“I spent five fucking months looking for the perfect ring and three whole  _literally_  not sleeping while looking for a damn perfect moment and you… you… you just fuckin-” Aomine stopped abruptly and widened his eyes. “Huh?”

“I said I am not rejecting you, Ahomine!”

He narrowed his eyes. “You are not?”

“NO! You fucking idiot, why the hell would I reject you?”

“So, that is a yes?” this time his head was slightly tilted to the side and he had only one narrowed eye, like a kid waiting for his parent to tell him that it was finally fine to go play outside with everyone and it was fucking cute.

Suddenly he was too aware of what exactly was happening and how they had managed to transform what was supposed to be a simple proposal into a drama.

Kagami chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Oh God, we are some fucking idiot! I can’t believe this.” 

“What is that again? Kagami, you are too fucking confusing…”

Aomine seemed desperate when the redhead looked up at him and even if it was pleasurable to see the smug bastard like that, Kagami didn’t feel like turning into a sadist –or a masochist because it was equally painful for both of them.

He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet under the dubious glare of the tanned man. “Uhm, is it –fuck, I can’t believe this- …ok for me to have it?”

“For fuck sake, that is why I am trying to fu- ughrr, whatever!” he face-palmed himself after meeting Kagami’s eyes. That was the look saying that he was going to be without lover, without home, without anything –even his own fucking penis included- if he didn’t try to do things in the right way. He inhaled and ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes.

 “Y-yes it is ok. I mean if you want it…”

Kagami rolled his eyes because Aomine trying to fight his embarrassment was ridiculously cute, but smiled nonetheless.

“Ok.” He shrugged.

“Ok?” Aomine deadpanned.

Kagami rolled his eyes once again. “Please, don’t wait for a confession.”

“Kagami, I just proposed to you!”

“Yeah, and that was the worst proposal ever, so I am sure as hell not gonna forget it. Besides, I just say yes.”

“You didn’t say yes, you said ‘ok’!” Aomine yelled, mimicking his half-hearted shrug.

“That is the same.”

“No, it is not, you heartless bastard!”

“You are the last person I want to hear that from! And, we should be fucking and kissing right now or drinking champagne or anything but yelling at each other, you sappy bastard!”

When Aomine tried to retort Kagami put his index against his lips. “No more talking Aomine, I am tired. Now take me to bed and after you have fucked all the sense outta me you gotta take some slight sleep and then start thinking of a better way to propose to me first thing tomorrow ‘cause I aint taking this until you did it properly!” Kagami put the box into Aomine’s pocket, glaring straight at his lips.

“Kaga-”

“Hey, I said no talking!” he shushed, rubbing the finger on the dried lips, feeling a familiar heat running to his face after his own outburst.  

Aomine swallowed under the burning gaze and smirked, lacing his finger in Kagami's back.

_‘Yeah, we really are some idiots.’_

And the idiots didn't make it to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be fluff and a readable drabble, I don't have any excuse but I am sorry. *draws a hole and jumps*


End file.
